How to Handle a Hybrid
by ruxgluk422
Summary: Caroline and Marcel hit it off immediately when they meet. Klaus acts like a jealous toddler, because NOLA has not been kind to his personality. Caroline knows she hasn't done anything wrong and calls him on his crap.


**In which Caroline handles one of the many temper tantrums Klaus throws in his spin-off. Because it has just gotten ridiculous, and if any of his parents comes back from the dead yet again, hey need to spank his whiny ass. Oh, and because girls can have conversations with guys and friendships that don't end up in sex.**

 **I haven't written in probably years, so be nice.**

Klaus was pissed.

Of course, Klaus Mikaelson was rarely anything but. This was not a situation he enjoyed; one in which he could not express his emotions through violence. A little bloodshed would go far in lifting his mood, but the little blonde distraction next to him would not relish her night being cut short by slaughter. Then again, she may not notice, considering her attention had been monopolized for the last hour or so by his adopted son.

Damn Marcel to hell and back. The vampire had quickly realized that Caroline was more than just the friend Klaus had introduced her as. Marcel couldn't resist turning up the charm and flirting with the young vampire. In Caroline's defense, Klaus couldn't claim she was flirting in return, and she didn't seem to be aware of Marcel's intent to annoy his sire. She was merely being her typically outgoing, friendly self.

Which was plenty enough to have others fall for her.

Marcel's smile hadn't budged since they started talking. Occasionally he would turn his eyes briefly to Klaus to gauge his reaction. The boy knew him too well to believe the nonchalant expression that was glued in place. It had taken time, but the two of them had managed an uneasy truce. They no longer fought over which of them was the "true" king of New Orleans. Both of them still thought of themselves as such, it just remained unspoken.

Caroline had decided to come for a visit, but was quite clear that this wasn't a forever "last love" stay. She wasn't saying it would never happen, but explained (in incredible detail, very quickly and possibly in one breath), that she'd done some traveling and growing, was nowhere near ready for forever when forever is really forever and not, like, 60 years or whatever forever, with large parts of that being distracted by careers and families and then just being really old. Because who would want to bother dating again when they're drawing social security? Dating sucks enough even when you're not worried about saggy parts and orthopedic stuff and...

Klaus shook his head to stop replaying the entire monologue. It had ended (after a quick kiss on his part, how's that for charming) with the admission that she'd missed him. And that was a start.

They spent the first few days fairly isolated, catching up with and getting to know each other again. Klaus decided to take her to Rousseau's after a day exploring the city.

Habit. It was the only thing he could come up with when he asked himself what he was thinking.

At the moment, Caroline was telling Marcel a little bit about her experience turning off her emotions after her mother's death. She left out many details of course (Klaus knew of the brief fling with Stefan, but that was none of Marcel's business).

"I feel so horrible that I hurt all those people. Even worse that I actually killed people, just because I could. But I really feel like a monster when I think about what makes me feel the most ashamed when I think about that time, because it shouldn't even register in the whole mess of murder and mayhem, much less be the action that makes me cringe the most. If compelling a guy to have a heart attack isn't what makes me feel all cringe-y, what does that make me?" Caroline was asking.

Klaus perked up a little. He would never admit he would love hear her say that thinking of her dalliance with Stefan made her wince.

Marcel's eyes drew together inquisitively. "If you don't mind me asking, what could cause that kind of regret?"

The girl's admission made him nervous. She'd obviously caught Klaus's attention in a big way, and he'd thought it was her ebullient personality. Maybe the bubbly demeanor hid a nature to rival his maker's.

"I didn't say I regret it more, not by a long shot. I said it's what make me want to crawl into a hole the most. And it's not even bad or evil or anything, I just know I should have that reaction more to the ruthless killing of innocent people but for some reason, it doesn't work that way and that's why I'm ashamed."

Klaus felt the need to intercede. "Compartmentalization, love. Your mind can't deal with worst of it, so it gets pushed aside, your emotions regarding it tamped down. It's your mind's way of protecting itself against an onslaught of the motion it can't cope with at that moment. So you react to those things that fall under the 'normal' heading, per se."

Caroline's jaw went slightly slack. Marcel's eyes widened briefly, then he smirked.

"Wow, Klaus, those therapy sessions with Cami really did do some good, didn't they?"

Caroline's jaw dropped completely. Klaus's mood went from perturbed to fully homicidal. "Enough, Marcellus."

Caroline tried to recover. "Wait, what? You went.."

"That's neither here nor there, love."

"Seriously? You can't just..."

"Enough, sweetheart. Marcel is simply trying to rouse my ire. I do believe we were speaking of you, were we not? Some deep dark shameful secret you don't want to speak aloud?"

Caroline's eyes narrowed. She knew exactly what he was doing. She ought to. Their relationship began with distraction. But he was throwing her under the bus to avoid admitting he'd actually tried to work on some of his issues. Fine.

"Day karaoke."

Klaus and Marcel both looked confused. "Excuse me?" Marcel asked.

"That's what makes me want to pull the covers back over my head and pretend none of it ever happened: day karaoke. I sang Pat Benatar in the middle of the afternoon in front of a bunch of students compelled to stop studying and pay attention."

A small smile crossed Klaus's lips. A soft snort from Marcel, before growing into a chuckle. "That's your deep dark secret? You actually had me scared!" Marcel laughed.

"Why would you be scared of me?" Caroline asked. "You have centuries on me."

Marcel's shoulders still shook as he replied. "Well, the night is young but the sun is down. How about a do-over? Both of us." He pointed behind Caroline, where she saw an empty stage.

"Oh my God, no. Seriously, no. I can't even… Not happening," Caroline replied, shaking her head so that her curls bounced around her.

"Oh, come on, back in the saddle or something like that. Now, I'm not sure if that expression is the one I'm looking for in this situation, but you have to really love singing if a part of you still wanted to without actually having emotions. Back me up, here, Klaus."

Klaus couldn't help but bristle slightly at Marcel's commanding tone. Back you up, indeed. He was positive he could whistle a rather jaunty tune whilst planting a stake in his back.

But the charming little bastard had a point. Klaus hadn't even known Caroline had an affinity for singing. It would help her to move past that time, if she replaced what memories she could of that time with healthier versions and damn that bartender and repairing foundations of relationships and being the man you want others to see…"

"Klaus? Did you hear me? Help me out here."

"Go on, then, sweetheart. I realize I've never had the pleasure. How can you deny it to me, when you would force it upon others?"

Well, a millennium of being a dick doesn't change overnight.

Marcel's lips twisted either in annoyance or exasperation. Caroline's eyes narrowed and glittered angrily at him. Perhaps anger was a better incentive, because she hopped off her stool without a word and strutted up to the stage. Marcel's face broke into a delighted grin and he followed. Klaus turned away as Marcel set up the karaoke machine and Caroline looked through the song book. He threw back his drink and ordered another, and just as it arrived, he heard the opening notes.

 _Bloody hell._

 _This is payback._

"Don't go breaking my heart…"

"I couldn't if I tried…"

"Oh, honey, if you get restless…"

"Baby, I'm not that type…"

Klaus turned around to watch the pair. Although a bit unsure at first, Caroline was soon bouncing along with the song. He had to admit, she was mesmerizing, even if the synchronized "woo-hoo" was grating (Edith Piaf couldn't make this song less annoying). She and Marcel were both natural performers, even turning and pressing their backs together during the chorus.

It was cute.

They were adorable.

It was just fucking precious.

Klaus' mood continued to deteriorate as the night wore on. Marcel taught Caroline how to do the Charleston. She tried (repeatedly) and failed to talk Klaus into singing or dancing with her. Caroline got a little tipsy and sang "Fever" for Klaus (which he didn't seem to notice). Marcel talked her into another duet, this time "Dream a Little Dream of Me," which Caroline initially refused ("I'm not covering Louis Armstrong and Ella Fitzgerald in New Orleans, are you crazy?")

After that song, they returned to their seats by Klaus, who was in full broody mode. Marcel was telling Caroline about a woman who'd piqued his interest ("Aya. Her name's Aya, and she's gorgeous and can kick my ass. I really like those traits in a woman,"), as Caroline laughed. "Well, you could always sing for her," Caroline said.

"Yeah, but if I'm too romantic, is she going to stop wanting to kick my ass? This charm can be a curse, believe it or not."

Caroline actually snorted. "Just say that anytime you want to be smacked around."

Marcel laughed. Klaus sat down his (6th? 18th?) drink and said, "Well, mate, if ever you feel the need to suffer a bit, I'm happy to oblige."

Eyebrow raised, Marcel replied, "Mate, is it now? That means he's homicidal."

"What is your problem? We were having fun!" Caroline snapped.

"Correction, love, you were having fun and Marcel is trying to rile me. He should be wary of his own success."

Marcel raise his hands in mock surrender. "Hey, I'm just trying to show a newcomer what my city has to offer. I know how to prove Nawlins is the greatest city in the world."

Caroline's lips twisted in a grin. She could tell Marcel was goading Klaus a bit. Klaus took the bait and scowled. "Your city, is it?"

Marcel smirked. "The one and only King."

Caroline jumped in between the two, a hand on either chest. "Ok, enough! I'm not dealing with a pissing contest right now!

Marcel, don't poke the hybrid when he's cranky, please. Klaus, if you're going to keep calling yourself the most powerful creature in the world, you might not want to act so threatened all the time. I'm leaving."

Marcel dropped his head and said, "you're right. I'm sorry. I couldn't resist, and I ruined your night. I'll leave if you like, you shouldn't have to miss out because of us."

Caroline had to stop her jaw from dropping. She wasn't sure if she'd heard someone take responsibility for their actions and apologize for them before. At least not without making excuses as well. It was impressive and almost disconcerting… She wasn't sure how to respond.

Klaus had no such problem. "We shall leave. And I will deal with you soon," he said, rising and taking Caroline's arm. She jerked it away and said, "I already said I was leaving, regardless of what you plan to do. Now, what you do from this point determines whether I'm leaving this bar or this city. There isn't anything to _deal_ with because he _apologized_. This. Is. DONE. Unless you plan to apologize too?"

Klaus grinds his teeth, but nods a quick concession. "Very well then. Shall we leave the little pretender to it, then?"

Caroline's eyes widened. _Just have to get the last word in, huh?_ Caroline had enough. She plastered her best fake smile on and turned to Marcel. "Just stop fighting him over this pretend title. Let him call himself the king."

Klaus smirked as Caroline walked away.

"Besides," she called over her shoulder, "if the title wasn't just made up, Marcel would definitely be Prince Charming."

Marcel threw back his head and laughed. "I like her. She's fun, she's feisty, and give her a century or two of experience, that girl is really gonna give you hell."

Klaus couldn't help but smile at that. "Oh, I have no doubt. I look forward to it, in fact. Unfortunately, I am going to have to rectify this situation."

His former protege grinned. "I'd tell you to be charming, but you may want to paint her a picture or something. Besides, you know you've got nothing to worry about," Marcel said, turning back into the crowd. "It's not like you don't know I like older women anyway."

"Like your sister."


End file.
